


What Toby Knows

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Keller and Stabler are half-brothers. Despite this they had sex. Says Chris. Elliot calls it an assault. Toby has been with Elliot a while, and he’d like to know the truth. So he goes to confront Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Toby Knows

“You raped my lover,” said Toby.

Chris laughed, reclining in a feline way on his couch. “That’s what he told you,” he purred. “I didn’t do anything to sweet Elliot that he did not want. He was just as slutty as you when he had my cock in his ass.”

“He’s your brother.”

“Half-brother,” said Chris. “I had to have him.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s only fair. He took what’s mine. I had to take some back.”

“The fuck is that Keller? I’m not some toy Elliot stole from you. I left on my own accord. You took a fuck cause you can’t get any?” said Toby.

“I’m getting plenty, rich boy. But he and me had unfinished business because he stole you. So, yeah I fucked him.”

“You hated him. He’s a cop, a good man, everything you’re not.”

“So? Like you haven’t fucked plenty of people you hate.”

“Like you,” said Toby coldly.

“Touché. Well, why are you here? You left me. Elliot’s suffering is his own.”

“You admit he suffered because you fucked him.”

“Cause he’s a fucking Catholic. Can’t fuck without doing penance,” said Keller smugly.

“So are you. I remember you had some attacks of conscience. But you hurt him, he’s all bruised.”

“So? So were you when I had you, you weren’t complaining.”

“That was different.”

“No. He wanted me. He couldn’t wait to be fucked by me. “

Chris got to his feet and kissed Toby fiercely.

Toby fought him at first, and then he melted into Chris’ embrace.

“He can’t give you this,” said Chris and pushed Toby’s pants down. “Can’t take you like you want to be taken.”

“Fucker,” said Toby, but he wasn’t moving.

“Always so angry my baby,” said Chris and took his own cock out.

He pushed inside his former lover in one sure thrust.

“You like this, never say you don’t,” said Chris.

Keller thrust hard and Toby moaned softly.

Keller picked up the pace, and Toby’s moans were as full of pleasure as they were pained with guilt.

Chris came inside him, and then kissed his back, Toby’s own orgasm was loud.

“That’s what I did to Elliot,” he said. “I fucked his tight little stuck up ass, and he came like a fire-hose. He wanted to be my bitch, and so do you. Come back to me and we’ll be happy, all three of us. You have a type, baby.”

“Fucker,” said Toby and pulled his pants up.

“Tell El I raped you,” said Chris. “Then come back and we’ll do it again. “

“I won’t be back,” said Toby. He almost believed it.

Before leaving he hit Chris in his smug face, Chris merely laughed and wiped his split lip with a cloth. That was his baby all right.


End file.
